


aleurier

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Stripper AU, ahri being a thirsty hoe, akali best wingwoman, bartender kai'sa, stripper evelynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Ahri’s jaw dropped when Evelynn hauled herself onto the pole and rolled her body in waves in midair. And then she choked as the stripper flexed her abs while doing so. Somehow the woman was able to turn a striptease into an elegant and sensual show.By fate or by pure coincidence, Evelynn’s eyes scanned the crowd as she held herself up on the pole—inadvertently flexing her arms and legs by doing so, which drove the crowd crazy—and they landed on Ahri.Ahri felt herself freeze as their eyes locked from across the room. It only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity as they held that gaze. Then Evelynn winked and threw her a seductive smirk. Ahri could feel her face starting to flush.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm back! have this ahrilynn stripper au that came out of nowhere! :)

“Are you sure, Akali?” Ahri’s voice held a touch of hesitation. 

The glowing neon sign of ‘ _The Void_ ’ shined down on the two. The color was a mix of purples and blues that popped pleasingly to the eye. 

“C’mon, Ahri! You gotta let loose!” 

“Yeah but a stripclub? Out of all the places…” Ahri trailed off as she followed Akali into the establishment. It was a modern building and as soon as the hulking bouncer let them inside, their eyes feasted on the upscale interior. 

Ahri’s jaw went slack as she took in the diamond chandeliers and the modern setup of the main floor. There was a main runway stage that splintered into three branches, where each one had a stripper pole installed at the end. Tables and booths were situated around the stage, angled so patrons could have a good view. 

The workers wore tastefully revealing lingerie, the kind where skin was shown but only enough to entice the viewer into wanting more. Though that didn’t stop the girls from being playful; Ahri kept her eyes and hands to herself respectfully as several women purposefully brushed by her giggling. Somehow, she felt like _she_ was on display rather than the strippers here. 

“See! They love you already!” Akali grinned widely at her. 

“Pretty sure they could sense the gay in me.” Ahri muttered under her breath. 

Akali guffawed as she led them to a private booth. “You seriously need to get laid, Foxy.” 

Ahri sighed, “You know work has been killer lately. The demand for next season’s catalogue is already on the rise.” 

“Exactly why we need this! Why you need to let loose!” Akali threw her arms up, gesturing to the place. 

  
  
  


Ahri was the founder and current owner of FOXY—conglomeration of art, fashion, and all things beauty related. Akali was Ahri’s right-hand woman, which meant she juggled the job of being Ahri’s secretary and her best friend. 

Things have been a little hectic at the company, with the fashion industry’s ever constant cycle of demanding new products and fresh ideas. Akali thought Ahri needed a break since they’ve been running themselves ragged for weeks now. 

Hence the city’s most respected and famous stripclub— _The Void_. 

“And I suppose a stripclub was your genius idea of letting loose?” Ahri raised a fine brow. 

“Yup!” Akali grinned and waved a hand in the air. The bartender came around shortly after, a tall and ridiculously toned woman. 

“Miss.” Kai’Sa gave Ahri a bow of her head. Then she turned to look at Akali with a cheeky smirk, “Hey, shortstuff.” 

Akali chuckled and smiled wide, “Hey, babe. That anyway to greet your girlfriend?” 

“It is when you almost burnt the kitchen down this morning.” Kai’Sa rolled her eyes fondly before leaning down to give Akali a short peck on the lips. 

“Can we get some drinks?” Akali said once Kai’Sa straightened up. She nudged her girlfriend and pointed at Ahri, “And think we can get a private dance for Boss over here? You know—with _her_.” 

“Oh? No problem—you’re just in time for the main show actually.” Kai’Sa looked over at Ahri, who didn’t like the twin pair of gleaming eyes of her best friend and her girlfriend. 

“What?! Private dance?” Ahri curled her fingers nervously at the words. But Kai’Sa already left, whisking away to the bar to retrieve their drinks. 

“Trust me, Boss. You’re gonna thank me for tonight.” Akali leaned on her hand, a shit-eating grin already blooming across her face. 

Ahri opened her mouth to speak but then the lights dimmed. Her attention was turned towards the main stage, where it was the only thing besides the bar that was lit up. 

  
  
  


Music started playing—some song with a thumping bass and a sultry tone—and then the stage was lit up in a soft purple glow. The curtains were drawn back to reveal a woman in tastefully revealing lingerie; a set of black lace underwear that only accentuated her beautiful curves, and matching black lace thigh-highs connected to a garter belt that drew attention to her long, smooth legs. 

The crowd cheered when she appeared, deafening cheers and whistling filled the stripclub. 

“Wow, she must be really popular.” Ahri mumbled, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the woman. 

Akali snickered before taking a swig of her drink. “That’s the club’s top dancer. She draws in the most impressive crowds.” 

“What’s her name?” Ahri sounded bewitched as she asked, not even looking at anything else but the dancer performing her number. 

“Evelynn.” 

With clear amusement, Akali watched Ahri watch the stripper do her thing and put on a show. 

Ahri was initially mesmerized by the stripper’s appearance; she’s worked with many models before but this woman was somehow different, her body looked like it was sculpted by the hands of the heavens and then sinfully touched by the desires of hell. And to Ahri’s pleasant surprise, the dancer’s body wasn’t just for show; she moved fluidly on stage, oozing plenty of charisma and sex appeal as she danced and worked that stripper pole with ease. 

Ahri’s jaw dropped when Evelynn hauled herself onto the pole and rolled her body in waves in midair. And then she choked as the stripper flexed her abs while doing so. Somehow the woman was able to turn a striptease into an elegant and sensual show. 

By fate or by pure coincidence, Evelynn’s eyes scanned the crowd as she held herself up on the pole—inadvertently flexing her arms and legs by doing so, which drove the crowd crazy—and they landed on Ahri. 

Ahri felt herself freeze as their eyes locked from across the room. It only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity as they held that gaze. Then Evelynn winked and threw her a seductive smirk. Ahri could feel her face starting to flush. 

Every time after that, the dancer would maintain eye contact with Ahri. She didn’t know if her eyes were playing a trick on her but Ahri grew stifling hot under the attention. Evelynn twirled and flew around the pole, using her body in creatively sexy and flexible ways to climb up and down the stripper pole sensually. 

Eventually the music came to a stop. Evelynn finished up her performance with a stunning pole-drop that had everyone gasping in shocked awe. The stripper gave a bow, stuffing the band of one of her thigh-highs with the money _generously_ thrown on her stage, and shot one last look in Ahri’s direction over her shoulder before disappearing behind the curtains with a curling smirk. 

  
  
  


“Enjoy that?” Akali smirked at Ahri, then promptly laughed when her boss downed her drink in one go. 

‘That… sure was something.” Ahri could feel that her face was flushed, and yes, some of that was the alcohol but most of it was from the heat building up in her body. Gods, all the dancer did was _look_ at her during her performance and now Ahri was squirming like a teenager experiencing his first public boner. She cringed at the thought. 

Kai’Sa comes back to their table with a smile. “Ready for your private dance?” 

Ahri gulps. She had forgotten about that. Evelynn’s performance literally made her forget everything that wasn’t about the dancer. 

“Too late—she’s on her way.” Akali nodded in Ahri’s direction and the CEO turned her head to look. 

There was Evelynn in all her glory, strutting her way towards the table. Ahri’s jaw dropped before she closed it shut. All she could register was _legs, legs, legs_ in those delectable lace thigh-highs. 

Ahri’s eyes snapped up and _holy shit_ —golden eyes fixed her in her seat as they swept over her figure. She felt like she was prey before a predator. 

“Ahri?” 

Ahri’s eyes almost fluttered shut at the way her name fell off the dancer’s lips—a sweet low lilt that sounded like dripping honey. 

Evelynn’s lips curled into a smirk. She strode forward and straddled Ahri’s lap in one fluid motion. 

The CEO yelped at the sudden weight on her lap, much to the dancer’s amusement. Her hands flew up, hovering awkwardly in the air, not knowing where to put them with Evelynn invading her personal space. 

“I’m Evelynn. _Pleasure_ to meet you.” Evelynn chuckled as she looked down at the woman before her. “I hope you’re not this shy when I start dancing.” 

“Here?” Ahri squeaked out. She was flustered by the stripper’s boldness, or maybe it was just Ahri having a gay panic. 

“No, we have a private room set up.” Evelynn purred as she slowly trailed a finger down the side of Ahri’s jaw, only stopping at the front of Ahri’s shirt to play with the button there. “Come on—don’t keep me waiting now.” 

Evelynn slid off her lap then, taking Ahri’s hand into her own and leading her to the areas sectioned off for private dances. Ahri followed the dancer, only glancing back to Akali and Kai’Sa who both grinned and shot her two thumbs-up. 

  
  
  


The private room was large enough to have a plush loveseat on one side, a small glass table in the middle, and a small stripper pole stage on the other side. The walls were drenched in soft lilac ambient lighting, adding to the overall seductive mood of the stripclub. 

Evelynn leads Ahri over to the loveseat, pushing her gently down before closing the door and locking it with a click. The dancer shoots her a smoldering look over one shoulder. 

Ahri gulps as the stripper approaches her slowly. Evelynn’s hand lands on a shoulder, shoving her into the backrest firmly. Then the stripper kicks apart her legs to slot her knee between Ahri’s thighs. 

Ahri’s breath hitches as the dancer leans in close, inadvertently rubbing her knee against the crotch of her pants. Evelynn chuckles at the pink flush starting to coat Ahri’s cheeks. 

“I only have one rule, darling.” Evelynn’s free hand comes up to tuck a lock of hair behind Ahri’s ear. “Do _not_ touch me unless I say you can. Understand?” 

Ahri bobs her head up and down firmly. The dancer’s stare is intense and with her being so close, Ahri can see the specks of glitter on the edge of her eyeshadow. _She’s beautiful._

“Good.” Evelynn smirks before slipping away again. She saunters over to the speaker system built into the wall, swaying her hips with every step on purpose. 

  
  
  


Evelynn starts the music with a click of a button, the bass of the song already thumping in the room. She turns around slowly, eyes locking with Ahri’s as her hands trail over her body sensually, her hips start to slowly swing side to side in time with the beat. 

A playful smirk slips on her face as she takes small steps toward Ahri, who can only shift in her seat as she feels the temperature of the room start to rise. 

Evelynn approaches with every swing of her hips, hands roaming up and down her sides languidly. Ahri’s gaze locks onto those hands, how she wishes they were hers at the moment; she wants to feel the dancer’s skin, run her hands across the lace lingerie adoring her body, trace her fingertips along Evelynn’s garter belt and those thigh-highs encasing her creamy legs. 

Evelynn stops right before Ahri, still rolling her hips sensually in a figure eight. She peers down at her and chuckles at the way her eyes are blown wide already. 

The dancer takes a half-step closer and begins dancing to the music. Ahri almost chokes at the close-up view of Evelynn’s garter belt and the bottom half of her lingerie. 

  
  
  


Evelynn lets her hands run free across her body as she dances. She smiles when she sees Ahri’s eyes tracking them as they slide from her hips up to her chest. The dancer stares at Ahri as she parts her lips, her hands pass over the column of her throat and card through the loose platinum tresses of her high ponytail. 

Evelynn tosses another playful smirk at Ahri as she brings a foot up, resting a stiletto heel right between Ahri’s legs. She starts rolling her hips, sensually doing body waves right in front of Ahri’s face. Her lips curl up as Ahri’s eyes bore at her toned navel, attention caught on a shiny belly piercing. Then her mouth shifts into a smile when the designer bites her lip and her eyes dip down between her legs. Oh, she chose an _excellent_ day to wear her favorite garter belt and thigh-highs set. 

Evelynn brings her heel back to the floor and swings around. She bends over without hesitation, showing off that luscious backside of hers. The scanty lingerie doesn’t do much to cover her up, so Ahri’s eyes are basically glued to the stripper’s supple asscheeks. 

Ahri doesn’t know if she wants to slap that ass or bury her face in it. She decides on digging her fingers into the leather armchairs and biting her lip to contain a moan. 

Evelynn turns around just as the music starts thumping to an addictive bass. The dancer gracefully straddles Ahri’s lap, sinking her weight down on firm thighs. Ahri swallows to alleviate her dry throat and her fingers clench down in the armchairs. Not being able to touch was like _torture_. 

Evelynn winds her arms around Ahri’s shoulders, crossing her wrists behind the designer’s head. Her body starts grinding down on Ahri, and Evelynn can’t help but smile when she spots the red flush adorning the tips of Ahri’s ears, the apparent _want_ visible on her face. It was flattering—the feeling of being wanted coming from a woman as beautiful as she was. 

The dancer leans her head in close enough to rest her forehead against Ahri’s. Her hips gyrate slowly and she can feel the heat starting to build up between their bodies. She stares into pools of blue, their breaths mingling in the close proximity, lips _barely_ grazing each other. 

“I don’t usually do this, you know.” Evelynn says quietly. 

Ahri’s eyes flick up in curious surprise. “And what’s that?” 

“Private lap dances.” The stripper clarifies. 

The song transitions into another but Evelynn has stopped moving by now. The dancer settles in Ahri’s lap as they continue their little staring contest. 

“So why me?” Ahri’s curiosity is gnawing at her. Why the change of heart? 

“Because...,” Evelynn leans in like she’s about to spill a secret, and Ahri is all too willing to listen—like a sailor entranced by a siren. The stripper presses her lips against the shell of Ahri’s ear and sweetly coos, “You’re the only one I want to _fuck_.” 

Ahri groans out loud at the provocative admission, and the whisper directly against her ear somehow makes it all the more sensuous. 

  
  
  


Evelynn repositions herself until her back meets the CEO’s front. Her gorgeous thighs are splayed over Ahri’s lap, lacy thigh-highs against the backdrop of Ahri’s black trousers. Evelynn leans her head back until it is resting in the crook of Ahri’s neck. One hand comes up to hold Ahri’s jaw as her hips gyrate to the beat of the music. 

Ahri groans as Evelynn’s ass grinds against her groin. The warm weight is pleasant and watching the dancer move above her is hypnotically sexy. She’s pretty sure her panties are ruined by now. 

Evelynn trails her hands down until they meet Ahri’s. She grabs them, guiding them up her body until they reach her chest. “Touch me.” Evelynn’s lips press along Ahri’s jawline as she gives her permission. 

Ahri cups the supple breasts in her hands, immediately palming and massaging the soft flesh covered by luxurious lace. Her hands alternate between squeezing the dancer’s breasts and tweaking her nipples. Airy moans start to rise out of Evelynn as a result. 

Ahri trails her hands downwards, running them down the bulging planes of the dancer’s abs and past the garter belt to rest on those lacy thigh-highs. The designer traces patterns on the fabric, appreciating the texture it offers. 

  
  
  


Ahri’s hand stops just shy of the stripper’s core. “Can I...?” 

“Yes.” Evelynn breathily replies, one hand coming up to tangle in blonde hair. 

Ahri’s hand dips between the dancer’s legs. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet.” Ahri softly exclaims when her fingers come into contact with wet heat. 

Evelynn chuckles breathily into her ear, “What—you thought all the grinding was for show? It also helps that you have a _very_ pretty face, and a _very_ attractive body.” 

Ahri preens at the compliment. Maybe all those gym sessions with Akali were starting to pay off. 

The stripper’s hips start moving again and all Ahri can do is try to catch her breath as Evelynn grinds against her hand. It shouldn’t be this erotic but the heat in Ahri’s gut is churning at the sight. 

“Don’t be shy now.” Evelynn husks out. 

Ahri’s hand splays over the dancer’s toned midriff while her other hand dips through Evelynn’s wet folds. The dancer lets out a long moan as two fingers slowly stretch her open. Evelynn rolls her hips and rides Ahri’s hand, sighing at the pleasure starting to lick up her spine. 

Evelynn gasps when Ahri starts kissing and sucking at her neck. She throws her head back, giving the designer more room to work with. Ahri’s free hand comes up to play with the dancer’s breasts, and Evelynn mewls whenever she flicks or pinches her stiff nipples. 

Evelynn pants as she rides Ahri’s hand, head thrown back in pleasure as Ahri’s touches feel like fire on her skin. She cries out when Ahri curls her fingers with every thrust, reaching a sensitive spot deep inside her. 

“I—I’m about to—” Evelynn cries out, she’s so close at the moment. 

Ahri turns her head and leans in, finally kissing the dancer for the first time of the night. Soft lips meet together, sliding and moving against each other passionately. She swallows the moan escaping Evelynn as the dancer’s body locks up, thighs clenching together and trapping her hand between them. Ahri groans into the kiss when she can feel Evelynn’s snug walls squeezing around her fingers. She curls them a little and relishes in the whimper that escapes Evelynn. 

  
  
  


Evelynn’s body sags into Ahri’s as her climax washes over her. Their kiss turns slower, more languid now post-coital. Ahri leans back, observing the dancer’s flushed body with blown out eyes. 

“I want to taste you.” Ahri nips at Evelynn’s bottom lip. 

When she gets a nod from the dancer, Ahri turns her around and pushes her to lay down on the sofa. Ahri withdraws her hand from snug walls and groans when she sees her fingers soaked in Evelynn’s arousal. 

Ahri reaches up and rubs her wet fingers along Evelynn’s lips, letting out a low noise somewhere between a groan and a growl when the stripper takes them into her mouth. Evelynn lets them go with a wet pop of her lips, eyes shimmering with amusement and an undertone of lust. 

Ahri leans down for another kiss before making her way down, trailing kisses down the dancer’s toned body until she reaches the apex of her thighs. She throws those creamy thighs over her shoulders and kisses Evelynn’s wet pussy, getting a soft sigh out of her. 

Ahri swipes her tongue up the slit, humming at the sweet tangy taste. Her fingers spread Evelynn’s pussy open, marveling at the amount of arousal dripping out of her. Ahri laps at her cunt in broad strokes, tongue flicking at the swollen clit at the end of every swipe. 

Evelynn’s hands card through Ahri’s blonde hair, tugging whenever a hint of teeth snags against her clit. Ahri slips her tongue inside and goes to work, thrusting and stroking until her jaw begins to ache. She leans back, replacing her tongue with two fingers and turns her attention back to the dancer’s stiff clit. Ahri takes the clit into her mouth, sucking gently as she curls her fingers against Evelynn’s front walls. 

Evelynn’s moans reverberate off the walls as she’s pushed off the edge. Her thighs clench together, trapping Ahri’s head between soft, firm trembling muscles. Her hips continue to roll as she hits that peak, grinding down on Ahri’s fingers and smearing wetness on her mouth and chin. 

Ahri slides out of Eve gently, tongue lapping up the mess between the stripper’s legs. She crawls up leisurely, nipping a jutting hip bone on the way, until she reaches Evelynn’s face. The stripper pulls her down for a kiss, moaning when she can taste herself on Ahri’s tongue. Their heads angle to the side as the kiss deepens, and the two only part when air becomes necessary. 

Evelynn leans back but her hand curls around Ahri’s nape to keep her close. “I want you to sit on my face.” The stripper smiles when that gets a moan out of the woman above her. Evelynn slips a hand under Ahri’s shirt to lightly drag her nails up her stomach. “And then I’m going to take you home and stretch you open with this new strap I bought.” 

Ahri lets out a breathy moan at her provocative words, “That sounds great.” And then she crushes her lips against Evelynn’s and the two engage in another heated makeout. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Akali leans against the bar, head propped up on her hand as she watches Kai’Sa clean a couple of glasses. 

It was near closing time for the stripclub and the amount of people were dwindling down. 

Akali looks down at her phone when it buzzes on the countertop. It was a text from Ahri. 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Akali blinks in surprise and then bursts into giggles. 

Kai’Sa looks over at her girlfriend in question. She leans on the bar’s counter when Akali shows her phone screen. 

_“Don’t wait up. I’ll be with Eve tonight.”_ was what the text said, followed by a winky face and a tongue emoji. 

Kai’Sa chuckles along to Akali’s laughter. “Well, your plan was a success.” 

Akali slaps the counter excitedly, “Hell yeah! Good for Foxy, she needs to let loose.” 

A snort slips out of Kai’Sa as she wipes her hands clean. Her tone is sarcastic when she replies, “I’m so glad you’re looking out for her love life.” 

  
  
  


Akali puts her phone away and grins. “You done yet, Bokkie? Let’s get outta here.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” The bartender closes up the bar and walks through the little door enclosing the bar area. 

“C’mon, it’s movie night! I want my cuddle time!” Akali reaches for Kai’Sa’s hand as they make their way out of the stripclub. 

“Only if I get to pick the movie. You did it last time.” 

“Fine. I could watch anything in your arms, honestly.” Akali intertwines their fingers and sends her a cheeky wink. 

Kai’Sa guffaws at the cheesy line. “Now you’re just pushing it, Kali.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 where they end up going to Eve's place ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i initally wasn't gonna do a part 2 but it was requested by OkamiPup :) thanks for the interest!  
> and the hand holding is for Okaamichin14, i had them hold hands DURING the spice >:)

Ahri hisses as she’s slammed into the door of Evelynn’s well-to-do upscale apartment. Any sound of protest is quickly swallowed by the stripper’s lips. Their kiss is a frenetic hot mess, with plenty of tongue and teeth, mainly because the two are trying to take off their clothes without separating from each other. 

It’s a futile attempt, Evelynn quickly realises as she detaches herself from the fashion CEO. The stripper pauses to take in the sight of the other woman; Ahri’s eyes are half-lidded in a haze of sin, her hair and clothes are disheveled, lips kiss-swollen and chest heaving for breath. She looks positively debauched as she leans against the door for support. 

_Absolutely delicious._

Evelynn rakes her eyes down Ahri’s beautiful figure and licks her lips as if she’s about to dive into a five-course meal. The stripper does just that as she saunters up to Ahri. Evelynn’s hand goes to grip Ahri’s jaw, tilting it to the side so she can assault the pale column of her neck. The back of Ahri’s head meets the door with a dull thunk, she lets out a whimper when the stripper kisses and suckles on the sensitive skin right under her jaw. 

Ahri is breathless as Evelynn pops open the buttons to her blouse, revealing a black lace bra hugging her delicate bosom. Her cheeks flush a ruddy red when she realizes that they’re still in the entrance hall of the stripper’s apartment, and she’s half naked against the front door. What if someone heard them outside? Surely someone heard all that moaning and shuffling in the night—they weren’t _exactly_ trying to be quiet. 

Ahri’s train of thought is quickly derailed when Evelynn flicks her bra’s front clasp open, freeing her breasts from fabric. Ahri shivers at the way the stripper eyes her body, blood rushing to her cheeks as she stands there with her breasts out. But there’s no hint of embarrassment; rather, she can feel her own arousal pooling in her lower regions at Evelynn’s intense gaze. 

“You’ve got such a banging body, darling.” Ahri cries out when Evelynn sinks her teeth down on a nipple, tongue quickly lashing at the bud and getting it to stiffen. Ahri moans when she switches attention to her other breast, lavishing the flesh with bites and a firm squeezing. “ _Oh_ , I think I’m going to take my time with you~” 

  
  
  


Evelynn suckles and nips at Ahri’s chest until the soft flesh there is rosy pink. The stripper makes her way down Ahri’s body, leaving a hot trail of wet kisses and visible bite marks that will surely still be there in the morning. The stripper pulls down a pair of designer pants, which Ahri kicks off to the side, and nudges her legs apart. 

Ahri looks down and she exhales sharply at the sight that greets her eyes; Evelynn is on her knees, hands massaging the soft skin of her thighs, eyes locked on the dripping mess between her legs. The clear want on Evelynn’s face sends a jolt of arousal straight to her core. 

Ahri cards her hands through Evelynn’s platinum silver hair. Her hips buck when Evelynn ghosts her warm breath over Ahri’s wet folds. The stripper pulls back with a smirk, chuckling at the breathy whine drawn out of Ahri. 

“Didn’t you say you were going to stretch me out with your strap?” Ahri is panting and her skin is on fire, craving for more touches from the stripper. She wants Evelynn to fulfill her promise and fuck her silly, willingly let this beautiful enchanting goddess of a woman have her way with her however she wanted to. 

“Have some patience, darling.” Evelynn chuckles, golden eyes peering up at Ahri’s blown out blues. “I promised I would stretch you out… but that requires the proper preparation.” 

And with that said, Evelynn uses the flat of her tongue to lap at Ahri’s wet folds. Her tongue laps in firm strokes, starting from her drenched entrance and ending up at a swollen clit. Musical moans fall off of Ahri’s lips as the stripper slips that hot tongue inside. She has to tighten her grip in Eve’s hair to ground herself in the pleasurable haze that sweeps through her body. 

Evelynn knows what she’s doing with that tongue and it’s not long before Ahri’s thighs are trembling. That familiar pressure is coiling deliciously in her belly and all it takes to send her over the edge is Eve’s tongue pressing and circling her clit. 

Ahri moans long and loud as stars erupt in her vision, until the sound tapers into whimpers and heavy panting. Evelynn laps up the wetness gushing out of Ahri’s cunt, humming at the sweet taste coating her tongue. The stripper kisses Ahri’s swollen clit, eliciting an involuntary jump of her smooth hips. 

Evelynn rises and pulls Ahri into a kiss. This time it’s slow and languid, and Ahri moans into Eve’s mouth when she can taste herself with every brush of their tongues. 

The stripper pulls back and grabs a hold of Ahri’s hand. “C’mon.” Evelynn leads them to her bedroom, glancing back once to shoot Ahri a smoldering look over her shoulder, “I can’t wait to get you under me.” 

  
  
  


The black satin sheets beckon at Ahri, and she makes herself comfortable on the bed at Evelynn’s suggestion. The stripper saunters over to her walk-in closet, where the jingle of straps could be heard. 

Ahri leans back on the bed, body languid and easy like this was her own home. When Evelynn emerges, Ahri’s eyes lock on to the large silicon between her legs. “Fuck… that’s big.” 

Evelynn crawls up onto the bed, smirking when legs automatically part for her. The stripper rests the base of the girthy strap-on between Ahri’s folds, eliciting a sigh from the woman. Ahri moans softly when the stripper starts a slow grind, making the silicon rub up against her wet folds. Her heart beats fast in her chest due to the size being a little bit bigger than average, but the arousal throbbing at her core is almost overwhelming. 

Evelynn leans her head down to capture her lips in a kiss. Heat quickly builds between their bodies, now more insistent than ever with the silicon prodding at their lower regions. 

The stripper pulls back to sit on her haunches. With one hand on the silicon and the other gripping a smooth hip, Evelynn looks down at the blonde beauty beneath her. Ahri’s eyes are blown wide, flushed chest gently rising and falling as she stares right back. 

“Ready for me?” 

At Ahri’s nod, Evelynn smiles. She reaches for a bottle of lube she brought along with her, and even though Ahri’s drenched like half of the silicon, it didn’t hurt to add more for the size of this strap-on. Evelynn drizzles a decent amount of the liquid lube, hand stroking the silicon like it were her own cock, and places the head of the strap at Ahri’s entrance. 

Evelynn’s eyes are fixated on Ahri’s cunt as she pushes the tip inside. A breathy moan rises out of Ahri as the wide head stretches her open, the sound sending shivers down Eve’s spine. Ahri’s hand fumbles around until she latches onto the stripper’s hand holding her hip. Ahri’s mouth is slack as Evelynn slowly works the toy inside her. She can’t help the soft moans slipping out of her involuntarily, the huge strap is stretching her walls open, silicon filling her to the brim, and it just feels so _good_. 

“Hah...hah… nnng, oh _fuck_!” Ahri’s thighs are trembling when Evelynn manages to hilt the toy inside her. 

  
  
  


A broken moan crawls out of her chest when the stripper starts jogging her hips slowly. Ahri is breathless as Evelynn slowly thrusts into her, her walls flutter around the silicon, clenching down as waves of pleasure wash over her. 

Evelynn’s lips curl up in satisfaction at the sight of Ahri panting, hands curling into the bed sheets as she works the strap slowly into her. The stripper moves forward, hands grabbing Ahri’s thighs and coaxing them to wrap around her hips. Evelynn settles between Ahri’s legs, eliciting a slow drawn out moan as the new position pushes the strap deeper inside. 

Evelynn tucks her face into the side of Ahri’s neck so she can kiss and bite and suckle at the soft skin there. Broken moans and choked whimpers build in Ahri’s throat, tumbling out of her freely when Evelynn’s hips withdraw until only the head of the strap remains inside, before she’s ramming it back into her soaked pussy. 

Ahri’s arms latch onto the stripper’s back, hands clawing down the smooth expanse of skin as Eve’s hips clap into the back of her thighs. Ahri is gasping and moaning as Evelynn fucks that strap-on inside, stretching her out just like she promised, all while her hot mouth is ravaging her neck. 

It feels so _good_ ; molten heat churns in her lower belly as Evelynn pounds into her, never relenting in speed or force. Delicious pressure and heat coil at her core, before shooting off to the rest of her body. Her shameless noises of pleasure accompany the erotic sound of wet flesh clapping together. 

Evelynn’s mouth trails down until it reaches an ample chest. Ahri groans as wet heat encases her nipples, one after the other, the sensation of teeth scraping against the sensitive buds has her snapping her hips up. 

  
  
  


Evelynn leans back enough to hover above the vixen. The stripper pulls Ahri’s hands up above her head, pinning them to the soft sheets. Dilated pupils lock with her own. Evelynn laces her fingers with Ahri’s, holding their hands together above her head. 

“Sing for me. I want to hear your sweet cries... watch you come apart under me.” Evelynn’s words wash over her like a wave of hot arousal. 

The stripper’s hips double down, increasing the pace and the force behind them until she’s all but thoroughly fucking Ahri into the mattress. The girthy length of the strap hits all of her sensitive spots on the way in and on the way out. Ahri’s mouth hangs slack to release shameless moans and gasps, starkly crying out at the gratifying sensation of thick silicon driving into her pussy roughly. 

The sinful feelings of pleasure licks at Ahri’s skin, seeping past her muscles and bones and settling in her core as Evelynn’s powerful thrusts drive her to a crest. Ahri tightens her grip on their intertwined hands, thighs flexing tighter around thrusting hips, before her body starts shaking. A loud and unsuppressable moan is ripped out of her as her vision goes white, hot flaming stars bursting behind her eyelids. 

The sight of this beautiful woman coming undone beneath her sends a startling hot jolt of arousal so powerful that it pushes Evelynn off the edge as well. The stripper bites down on Ahri’s shoulder, muffling her cry as her orgasm ripples through her. 

Evelynn slows down her pace considerably as Ahri’s orgasm thunders through her, but she keeps her hips moving in slow and gentle thrusts as to prolong their orgasm. The stripper peppers soft open-mouth kisses along Ahri’s throat and chest as her back slowly relaxes, loosening all that delicious tension as she comes down from her high. 

  
  
  


Ahri has her eyes closed as she pants softly, still trying to catch her breath that was stolen during her powerful orgasm. The soft feeling of Evelynn’s kisses makes her feel warm. Her eyes flutter open as Evelynn very carefully and slowly pulls out. Ahri winces at the soreness throbbing at her core; she’s gonna feel that for _days_. 

The stripper stows away the strap-on to clean up later. She returns to the bed, body flopping down next to Ahri. Satisfaction and tiredness settle in her limbs, so she shuffles under her covers as best as she can. 

Ahri rolls into her body, and her warmth isn’t entirely unwelcome. She snuggles up to Eve’s side, hands trailing down her body until fingers lace with her’s. 

“Should have known you were a cuddler.” Evelynn huffs out in an exasperated yet amused tone. She doesn’t do anything to push her away; instead, she pulls the covers higher over Ahri’s shoulders and lets her giggle into the crook of her neck. 

Sleep nearly claims them when Ahri speaks up, “It’s a good thing I’m off for the next couple of days; I don’t think I can walk anytime soon.” 

Evelynn snorts at the admission. Her arms curl around Ahri’s warm body, tucking her closer into her. “Go to sleep, Foxy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i'm on twt @sleepyshiba  
> catch me there for fic updates and me gushing about kda and kpop girls


End file.
